


My Ocs!

by callithemuse



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hope you like them!, My ocs!!, Please don't steal them, Thanks for clicking!!, and yes some were come up with while working lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: An incomplete collection of my original characters, ranging from fandom inserted to original worlds
Kudos: 3





	My Ocs!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here you go! I know only one person commented to see this, but I felt like it (and really needed to do it lol). This might be updated periodically, whenever I remember.

Harry Potter- 

Renee Bright- 

Age- Anywhere from 11-23 (Born 1998)  
S/O- Kenzie Dalton  
Fun Fact- For major holidays (for her) she dyes the ends of her hair in different colors (Christmas- Green & red, Valentines- Pink, Mardi Gras- Purple, yellow and green, etc)

Alabaster Hart-

Age- 12-24 (born 1997)  
S/O- Doesn’t have one in this version. (Sherlock Au, is Julian)  
Fun Fact- Goes overboard for parties

Kenzie Dalton-

Age- Anywhere from 13-23 (Born 1998)  
S/O- Renee Bright  
Fun Fact- Likes 1 sugar and a bit of cream 

Splendid Six (made for a singing group)

Danielle Goldberg- 

Age- 22 (born 1999)  
S/O- Kind of dating Kate Green  
Fun Fact- She’s always wanted a ferret, and when she went off to uni she got 2 

Sadie Mason-  
Age- 24 (born 1997)  
S/O- None  
Fun Fact- Knows the entirety of Hamilton by heart

Kate Green-

Age- 22 (born 1998)  
S/O- Almost dating Danielle Goldberg  
Fun Fact- Binged She-Ra in 3 weeks (cried at the show finale, and made Dani watch it with her during quarantine)

Quinn Taylor-

Age- 25 (born 1997)  
S/O- Daniel Smith   
Fun Fact- Was the one who made the group

(Renee & Kenzie are also part of it, but y’know)

Sherlock Au (My version of Sherlock, with a diff. title, and similar-ish plot. Is a tv show called the Mysteries of Holmes & Watson *working title*)- 

Julian Wright- 

Age- 25 (born 1996)  
S/O- Alabaster Hart (in this universe)   
Fun Fact- Can impersonate accents tremendously well

Mirabel Wilson- 

Age- 25 (born 1996)  
S/O- None, and not interested (aro) 

(Features ocs previously mentioned :))

Miscellaneous/Undecided/Not come up with yet- 

Mystrel Bernard- 

Age- Anywhere from 17-21  
S/O- Reese Larson  
Fun Fact- Hates having long hair, and refuses to have it any longer than her shoulders

Reese Larson- 

Age- Anywhere from 18-22   
S/O- Mystrel Benard   
Fun Fact- LOVES to do bold makeup looks (esp with her girlfriend ;D)

Anthony Miller-

Age- Anywhere from 8-20 (born 2001)  
S/O- Michael Davis   
Fun Fact- Has done ballet since he was 5 

Arabella Miller- 

Age- Anywhere from 8-20 (born 2001)  
S/O- None  
Fun Fact- Plays the violin and the piano

Jackson Miller- 

Age- Anywhere from 13-25  
S/O- Has a wife named Sarah Miller (formerly Sarah Hawkins)  
Fun Fact- Was in a garage band

Astalcia (an original world of mine, that I am featuring TWO characters from, because there are /so/ many others)

Kenna Teneborous- 

Age- 19-23   
S/O- Ronan Mevlark   
Fun Fact- Will only drink black coffee, refuses to put anything in it

Ronan Mevlark- 

Age- 19-23  
S/O- Kenna Teneborous   
Fun Fact- Has large snowy owl looking wings (Kenna loves it whenever he hugs her with them)

Noxilore Academy (Harry Potter parody/my version of Hogwarts, in a modern setting)-

January Hunt- 

Age- 7-22   
S/O- Charlie Spencer Olsen   
Fun Fact- Makes bad puns constantly

Sebastian Baltimore-

Age- 7-23  
S/O- Flirting with Penny Parson   
Fun Fact- Has a dark sense of humor that worries people at times

Casey Scarlett- 

Age- 8-24  
S/O- Noah Hensley  
Fun Fact- Dyed his hair red just to tick off his parents and cause of his last name (naturally strawberry blond)

Noah Hensley- 

Age- 7-22  
S/O- Casey Scarlett  
Fun Fact- Has the ability to morph his features, so he mimics his friends whenever they want to try a style and see how it looks

Charlie Spencer Olsen- 

Age- 9-25  
S/O- January Hunt  
Fun Fact- Transferred to Noxilore with he was 9

Penny Parson- 

Age- 8-24   
S/O- Flirting with Sebastian Baltimore   
Fun Fact- Can dance extremely well and is trying (and failing) to teach Seb

*did not include sexualities, as I don’t feel like it/still deciding.   
Hope you enjoyed it, and I might do another/add at some point! 

Thanks for reading!!

Love,   
Calli <3

**Author's Note:**

> Before I go, if you want anything added, just let me know and I'll see what I can do! (also, feel free to ask questions and stuff.)


End file.
